


Band-aids

by CJSpooks



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, lawandorder100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lawandorder100's "Injuries/Pain" challenge. Cutter and Lupo have a conversation about a finger injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band-aids

"See here, Detective--" Cutter started, pointing at Lupo.

"Wait, Cutter, is that--?"

"What?"

"Your finger."

"I cut it while making dinner last night."

"That's a Hello Kitty band-aid!"

"It's..." Cutter looked again at his finger, noticing for the first time that the band-aid was pink with a smiling cartoon cat on it. "Okay. Yes, it is."

"You have Hello Kitty band-aids lying around your place?"

"No, but Connie does."

Lupo smirked and fell silent.

A sudden thought came to Cutter. "Detective, how do you know about Hello Kitty?"

Lupo saw where this was going. "I have a niece!"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the band-aids I have in my desk drawer.


End file.
